juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
'Ultimate Wisdom' Atlantis
'Ultimate Wisdom' Atlantis '('究慧'のアトランティス, '''Kyukei' no Atorantisu) was the Second True Dragon, the second of the calamities that had threatened the very existence of the Earth as a whole. Its true identity was the very first alien species to arrive on Earth and the distant ancestors of humanity, whose highly advanced technology were dangerous enough for the world to regard it as a threat to it. It was almost completely eradicated by 'Verdant' Kiskanu, the predecessor of 'Green' Yggdrasil, in the distant past. However, through deciphering stone tablets left behind by the Atlanteans, presumably created just before the downfall of Atlantis, NIFL succeeded in recreating Atla, the core of the supreme machine intellect that governed the civilization. Background The Atlanteans arrived on Earth at an unspecified point of time in the distant past on the continent that would be known as Atlantis, possessing highly advanced technology that possessed the capability to wipe out all life on Earth. Its civilization was almost completely eradicated by 'Verdant' Kiskanu through the use of Code Zwo, Akashic Record. The result was the decimation of Atlantis, as well as its advanced technology. Surviving members of the Atlantean population spread out throughout the globe and later became known as the Human race, with the history of Atlantis being shrouded in mystery and myth by the people of the modern era. As the memories of the civilization were mostly wiped by Kiskanu, the city of Atlantis became sacred land for worshipping gods, prompting many high-level astral life-forms to reside there. Powers and Abilities '''Advanced Intellect: While not possessing unique abilities like the other True Dragons, Atlanteans possessed incredible intelligence which they used to create unique machines that are noted to be much more advanced than the technology of the modern era. Genetically Enhanced Soldiers: Through genetic modification, Atlantean soldiers possessed maximally optimized abilities. Though the civilization was wiped out, these abilities have still been passed down through their genetic code to their descendants, and manifested in various outstandingly talented humans of the modern era like the members of Sleipnir. Weapon Blueprints Atlantis possessed a wide variety of advanced weapons, which, although they were wiped out by Kiskanu, still exist in the form of virtual blueprints that Yuu Mononobe received from Yggdrasil and Tear Lightning on more than one occasion and recreated using Dark Matter Conversion. *'Anti-Personnel Weapons': Weapons that are primarily used to incapacitate humans. **'AT Nergal': An electroshock gun that is used to stun opponents. **'Enlil': Anti-armor weapon which fires a high vibration bullet to penetrate through thick armor. *'Anti-Materiel Weapons': Weapons that are designed for use against military equipment. **'AT Ishtar': Anti-materiel sniper rifle. *'Anti-Army Armaments': **'AT Baal': A weapon from in the form of a gunblade for both close and mid range combat, whose cutting edge is one with the barrel. *'Defensive Armaments': **'Uruk 73E': Anti-explosive armament in the form of a large shield. **'Damascus 09P': Anti-material armor in the form of small plates. Used for pinpoint defense. *'Anti-Dragon Armaments': A series of weapons used mainly for anti-Dragon combat and manipulated through a mental link, although, according to Yuu, their power isn't enough to defeat Dragons even in their complete state. **'Deus Dragon, Marduk': Described as Atlantis's ultimate trump card, Marduk's is a massive battleship roughly two hundred meters in length. The ship's body is covered with silver-white armor with grooves, tracing out a network of geometric patterns reminiscent of pulsating blood vessels, brightening and dimming in periodic cycles. The ship is capable of flight even in space by using the variable-sweep wings on the sides as gravitational control devices. Pilots, called linkers, can mentally connect to Marduk, operating it with their thoughts. According to Atla, Marduk requires at least two linkers to control safely. A series of weapons used mainly for anti-Dragon combat are mounted throughout Marduk's body. ***'Special Artillery, Megiddo': A large cannon that fires a bullet of blue-white light, causing everything caught in its blast to disintegrate on the atomic level. Megiddo is even able to reach the higher dimension where the true body of 'Black' Vritra lives and inflict damage on it. Two of these cannons are mounted on Marduk. ***'Main Cannon, Babel': A giant cannon with a split barrel and a lens-like device in the middle. Babel fires a super-gravitational singularity in the form of a black torrent that tears space to crush everything existing within the range of its attack. Babel extends through Marduk's prow. ***'Psionic Multi-Barreled Cannon, Noah': A double-barreled artillery on a rotating turret. Noah is a weapon designed for amplifying and firing the gunner's thoughts, causing a slight amount of ether particles to materialize under the influence of the compressed mental waves, thereby obtaining the power to interact physically with them. Other people can also transfer their thoughts to the gunner by utilizing the same principle as dark matter transfer, thus increasing Noah's power. It is notably smaller compared to other anti-Dragon weaponry. Eight of these cannons are mounted on Marduk. ***'Hyperspace Reversion Rocket-assisted Artillery, Abyss': A gigantic missile pod in the shape of a rectangular box, which contains a large number of missiles. Abyss is a disintegration weapon that forcibly creates hyperspace that is not supposed to exist at the same spatial coordinates, thereby causing the world's corrective force to erase everything at those points together with the surroundings. It is the largest of the currently revealed anti-Dragon weaponry. Multiple Abyss missile pods are located behind Marduk's bridge. ***'Light Shell Barrier, Eden': A shield of light created by multiple small units. The configuration of the barrier can be changed to either surround the entire ship or protect specific parts. There are restrictions on the number of times it can be used and its active duration, but its defensive power, when combined with multiple wind barriers created by Ds, is strong enough to completely block 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut's attacks. Trivia * Atlantis's name originates from a fictional island nation from Greek Mythology, the ancient enemy of Athens, which eventually fell out of favor with the Greek Gods and sunk into the depths of the ocean. ** Within the story, Atlantis sunk into the ocean after the machinery responsible for keeping it afloat beneath the city began to deteriorate over time due to lack of maintenance. Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Characters